Something Is Not Right Here
by Lioness of The Steely Moon
Summary: A little what if story for you. Happens if Kakashi and the team did not come to Zaiki's house and allowed her to sleep in Chapter 29. Rated M to be on safe side. You will find out why when you read.


**Something Is Not Right Here**

Something did not feel right. There seemed to be something odd about what was going on. What was it? She had no idea or clue. Whatever it was was making her feel heavy and empty on the inside. Not to mention her vision was slightly blurry at the moment. Feeling as if there were weights on her shoulders she tried to stand, however, her efforts were in vain. Where was she and what was going on? She had no idea or clue.

Wanting to scream out she opened her mouth, but nothing came out. No sound out all. Not even a whimper. Placing her hands on her head she tried in vain to scream out her frustrations, and again she was met with silence. What was going on?

With tears running down her cheeks she tried once again to stand. However, whatever it was weighing her down prevented her from standing. What was it? Was someone holding her down? No, that could not be it. Whatever the weight was did not feel like someone's hands. What was it then?

Rubbing her blurry eyes she tried to make herself focus at least. She needed to find out where she was and what the heck was going on. Taking the back of her hands she gently rubbed her tears away. Once the tears stopped coming and she was able to focus she looked around the room.

The first thing she realized was that the walls were a stark white. There was nothing decorating the walls. In the far corner was a bed that had stark white sheets and pillows. There was nothing else in the room. There was not even a door. How did she get in here if there was no door or window? She had no memory of this room. Where was she? Why was everything so stark? And why did the emptiness inside of her grow?

Opening her mouth once again she tried to scream for someone, anyone. Again nothing emanated from her mouth. What in the world was going on here? Not one to give up easily she tried again and again in vain to make a sound.

As questions of where she was and what was going on through her head something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. The only reason it had caught her attention was because there was color to it. Turning her head toward the wall she saw images playing across the wall.

Wanting to see fully what was going on she was finally able to drag herself so she was fully looking at the wall that was flashing images. Sitting there the girl tried to make out was being played out in front of her.

There were flashes of orange, pink, red, blue, green, brown, and silver. Thinking she was going crazy she was about to turn away from the flashing colors when a voice stopped her. She had recognized that voice from somewhere, but where. Looking back she started to see images of people. Two boys, one girl, and one man showed up on the wall.

As the images became clear she saw that the people were standing in what looked to be a clearing between many trees. There were what looked to be three thick wooden poles to their left. The two boys and the one girl was standing in front of the man who was at the moment explaining something. The man seemed to be holding something in his hand. Focusing on the man she saw that he was holding two bells, why.

Who where these people and what were they doing? The girl had no idea or clue. Hoping to get some answers she kept watching. The longer she watched the louder it became.

It seemed the man was explaining some kind of exercise they were going to be taking part of. From what she understood the three kids had to get the bells from the man. However, what she did not get was that there was three of them and only two bells.

"That's because one of you will fail." The man said as clear as day.

As the man's voice went through her head a sharp pain made her wince. After a few seconds the pain went away and as it did recognition of who the people were took root. The two boys were Naruto and Sasuke. The girl was Sakura, and the man was Kakashi. They were part of a team that were made up of genin ninjas. The man in front of them was their sensei who was a jounin.

Grimacing as more pain went through her body she knew something was wrong. What was wrong? There was something or someone missing from that team. Yes the teams were made of three genin but this team was special. It was supposed to have four members to it. Where was that fourth member? Wanting her questions answered she kept watching.

"You just watch. I will get one of those bells." Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his head.

Taking a deep breath she watched as the scene played out. No one mentioned that there was someone missing. They did not even hint at it. They just went on with their exercise as if nothing was wrong. As if no one was missing. Wanting to weep in sorrow for the missing person the girl was able to hold it in. She did not want anything blurring her vision.

After a while there was the sound of an alarm going off. In the next scene Naruto was tied to the middle wooden pole while Sasuke sat down to the right of Naruto and Sakura on his left. Their sensei was now explaining why they had failed. That they should have acted more like a team. What they should have done from the beginning. That was the reason they were placed into teams.

As the scene progressed the emptiness inside her started to grow. Realization started to sink in and the weight that was weighing heavy on her shoulders started to lighten. Even though she had an idea of what was going on she kept watching.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing? We're not supposed to feed Naruto. You heard what sensei said." Sakura said as Sasuke offered the tied up Naruto a portion of his food.

"I don't want to have a weak teammate dragging me down." Sasuke said making Sakura frown.

Of course Sakura offered a portion of her food to Naruto then. Sakura must have noticed how much a weak teammate will drag them down. If they were going to be given another chance at passing all of them needed their strength.

"You," Kakashi appeared out of nowhere scaring the three genin, "have passed."

Of course the three genin were happy that they passed, but why. It was Sakura who asked, and of course Kakashi explained it to them.

"Those who abandon the mission are dirt; however, those who abandon their friends are lower than dirt." Kakashi explained as he stood in front of a huge memorial with the names of the fallen etched on it.

Crossing her arms over her chest the girl could not help but ache for that missing person that no one was mentioning or even hinting at. As the ache grew in her heart another sharp pain went through her head. She knew who the missing person was. It was a girl, but what was her name. Who was this girl that was missing?

As pain once again racked her body the scene in front of her changed. It was no longer outside but inside a building. The three pre-teens from earlier was no younger and they were sitting in a classroom. Had time gone backwards instead of forward? Why did it do that for?

The class was waiting for their sensei to arrive to start the class, and as they waited they mingled with each other. Many conversations were going on, however, one stuck out.

"She didn't show up again." A girl said as she pointed to an empty seat.

"Who cares if she didn't show up. I am glad she didn't." Another girl said as she glared at the empty seat.

"I guess the pale monster knew better than to show up." Yet another girl said.

Tears slid out of her eyes as she realized the girl that did not show up was the one that was missing from the team. What had happened to her? And why were those girls so mean to her? Did they not care that one of their fellow classmates was gone? Well at least in this scene the missing girl was mentioned even if it was by people that hated her.

Again the scene changed. Once again it was in a building. The room was stark white like the one she was in. There was also a bed with stark white sheets and pillows as well. However, unlike the room she was in there was two people standing next to the bed. As she focused on the bed she saw that there was a figure on the bed, however, the figure was covered by a white sheet making it hard to see who it was. But judging by the size of the lump the person under it was nothing but a child.

Looking at the people standing by the bed she saw one was an elderly man and the other was a young adult. They were standing on one side of the bed talking. Wanting to know what was being said she tried to focus on the scene, and as she concentrated the words became audible.

"I came in here this morning to wake her up so she could eat breakfast and get ready for school. I found her on the floor in a puddle of her own blood." The young man said as a huge red stain appeared almost next to the bed.

"Do you have any idea why she would do this?" The elderly man asked as it looked like he was holding his tears back.

"She had told me that there was a group of girls that kept picking on her. I tried to help her, but everything I tried ended in failure. I was going to ask you for help today, but I guess it is a little too late for that." The young adult explained as he slightly bowed his head. "I should have come to you earlier. If I had she would have survived."

"Do not beat yourself over this, Nayato. You tried everything you could to help her. I believe there was also something else bugging her, but she never told me what it was." The elder man said as he placed a hand on Nayato's shoulder.

"Besides the girls picking on her she did not tell me anything else. Even though I saw it as well I did not press her to tell me. I thought she would tell me when she felt comfortable talking about it. I am so sorry, Hokage-sama. I should have done something earlier."

"Like I said stop beating yourself up over this. All we can do now is to give her a proper burial." The Hokage said as he looked at the covered body. "I'm sorry, Zaiki. You died too young. You also suffered through things that you did not want to tell anyone."

Tears formed in her eyes as full realization came to her. She was the missing person. She was the one on the bed. She was Zaiki, and she was dead. But how did she die? Looking down at her arms she show two cuts on her wrists. She noticed that there was still blood around the wounds. Grabbing a hold of what she was wearing she saw that she was wearing a white gown that had dried up blood on the front of it. Gasping she tenderly touched her throat only to feel a jagged wound there. Did she kill herself or was she killed?

As memories came flooding back she remembered that she had hated Nayato. She had also been scared of him at the same time. As her memories flooded her the scene on the wall changed to show a young her standing in the middle of a padded room. She was crying out to Nayato to let her out. All she had on was a plain white gown.

"Please, Nayato-san, let me out." Zaiki cried out as she went to the floor o curl up in the fetal position. "It hurts so much. Dan save me."

"He cannot help you." It was Nayato's voice filled the room. "You must come through this on your own. Get past the pain and conquer over the parasite. If you do not you will die."

"I don't want to die." Zaiki cried out.

"Then you must fight." Nayato shouted making Zaiki cringe. "You leave me no choice but to do this to you. Bring Hisao in."

It was only a heart beat later did a young man enter the room. His hair was as green as the grass outside. His eyes were the color of dried blood. He was slightly tanned and had the symbol for death on his left bicep. He was wearing a green vest over a black shirt, olive green pants, and navy blue sandals.

"Dan help me." Zaiki cried out.

"I told you that he cannot help you." Nayato shouted. "Now this is Hisao, and he will be the one to punish you. I also should warn you that he likes little girls like you."

Hisao then moved to stand in front of Zaiki. He bent down and grabbed a hold of her neck. With the other he made Zaiki lay on her back. With frightened eyes Zaiki looked at the man above her. even though he looked to be a teen he was almost ten years her senior.

"Please don't." Zaiki begged the man.

"Do what you have to, Hisao. I give you my permission." Nayato said making Hisao grin.

Watching the man over the younger her, the girl could not help but gag. As the man 'punished' her younger self she covered her ears to block out the sounds and closed her eyes to block out the image. However, the memories started to play in her mind as well making it hard to avoid. Opening her mouth to cry out the girl began to shiver. Of course no sound came out but that did not stop her from trying.

After what felt like eternity the scene passed. However, the next one was almost just as horrible. This time it was Nayato in the padded room with her younger self. He had a whip in hand standing not that far away from where her younger self was curled on the floor. Every time she whimpered in pain or cried out for Dan she was whipped.

In yet another scene with Nayato, her younger self was laying upon a metal table. She was strapped down with Nayato standing over her. He was using her as his experiment. Injecting her with different kinds of liquids.

The scene shifted once again this time it was back in the stark white room that had the bed. her younger self was sitting close to the bed holding a kunai in hand. Her eyes were wild looking. Her hair was a mess and she was mumbling to herself. She had lost it. Everything that Nayato had done to her in the year that she lived with had drove her completely mad. She wanted nothing more than to end it all. End the madness that was ravaging her mind and body.

With two swift moves both of her wrists were cut. Unable to stop herself she lifted the kunai to her neck and sliced it open. With a laugh born from madness Zaiki fell over. Bleeding out onto the floor Zaiki slowly died so died the laughter.

The scene vanished as she was able to finally stand up. She knew who she was and what had happened to her.

She was Zaiki and she had killed herself a few days after she had turned seven. Everything she had thought had happened did not. She was never part of team seven. She had never even become a genin. It was just all an illusion that she had created in her madness. Even though she had killed herself there was still a part of herself that did not want to die. So the madness fed on that creating a world she was still alive.

A soft click caught her attention making her turn toward it. Right there was a door. Walking toward Zaiki knew that this was the end. She somehow had climbed out of her madness and come to peace that she was dead. However, as she reached for the door she knew there was still things that she wanted to do while she was alive.

There was also a part of her that wanted her to stay and not to move on. There were things still left for her to do.

On a sigh she reached for the doorknob and twisted it. Opening the door she heard two voices.

"I will miss you, Zaiki." That was the third Hokage's voice.

"You made a horrible test subject, and here I thought since you had their blood ruining in your veins you would be a great test subject. It's a good thing you killed yourself because if you hadn't I would have." And that was Nayato.

Yes Nayato was still alive out there experimenting on innocent people. No one, not even the Hokage, knew what he was doing behind closed doors.

As tears streamed down her cheeks Zaiki walked through the door and shut it behind her.


End file.
